


The End of Climon

by SheWhoTellsStories



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoTellsStories/pseuds/SheWhoTellsStories
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic. This is my take on how Simon and Clary's relationship will end. This is set after the kiss in the Seelie Court.





	The End of Climon

Clary sat alone on her favorite bench in Central Park. It had always been a place of comfort for her. Luke and her mother had brought her here when she was a kid. When she’d gotten older she’d come here with Simon. To have snowball fights. To read comic books. And if they were feeling bold to ditch PE. When she needed to be alone she’d come here herself and sketch for hours. Everything had been so simple before. Or maybe, Clary thought, everything had always been complicated. Before she was just lucky enough not to know it.

If Clary was honest with herself, which she now admitted that she’d probably spent far too long not being, she was hiding. From Jace. From Simon. From that stupid, stupid kiss. 

“Only the kiss the girl desire’s the most will set her free.” 

The Seelie Queen, it had all been like a twisted game for her. Forcing her and Jace to kiss. Or more accurately, watching Clary rip out Simon’s heart. The look on his face. He’d been so sure she’d never betray him. He’d had so much faith in her and she’d proved him wrong.

“Hey, Fray.” She’d know the voice anywhere. It was Simon standing right being her. He’d become so good at moving without being heard since becoming a vampire. But why was he here? Clary had thought for sure that after seeing her kiss Jace, like that he’d never want to be near her again.

He looked uncomfortable and sad and tired and like he’d rather be doing anything else in the world. And yet, he was walking from around the bench and sat down stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Do you remember when we used to come here and play magic in middle school?” she asked just wanting to go back to a simpler time.

He didn’t answer her. Simon was being uncharacteristically quiet and refusing to look at her. She hated this, never in their entire friendship had they ever run out of words. No matter what had ever happened in their lives talking to Simon had always been as easy as breathing, perhaps that was why she’d convinced herself this would work. 

“You know what the craziest part of all this?” Simon asked suddenly.

“What?” Clary said quietly.

“You’re still the first person I want to talk to about all this stuff. Because I always have but it’s about you.” He looked miserable, the look of hurt and defeat didn’t belong on his face. But it was there because of her. She felt her eyes stinging and bit her lip to hold back the tears, Clary knew she had no right to cry right now, she was the one hurting him.

“Simon I never meant to–

“I have an idea,” Simon says interrupting and turning to face her finally.

“An idea?”

“Yeah, why don’t we go back? Let’s just talk for a second like we used to before when we were just friends.”

“Ok, sure, let’s talk.”

“Alright,” he started, “So I’ve been dating this girl and she’s amazing but we’ve hit a roadblock.”

“What’s the problem?” Clary asks playing along.

“Well, I’m in love with her,” Simon said simply. “Like Han and Leia. Ross and Rachel. Hold a boombox over my head in love with her. But today I realized she’s still hung up on her ex.”

Clary didn’t know whether t o laugh or cry. It was such a Simon way to put things and unfortunately, it was true. There was no point in denying it now.

“Did she ever say she was still into her ex?”

“She didn’t have to,” he said looking down. “I mean, I knew she still had feelings for the other guy in the beginning but I told myself she’d get over it, over him. Now, I know that’s not gonna happen.”

“That is a pretty big problem,” Clary agreed.

“Believe me I know.”

They were both quiet for a moment. And then as if steeling himself to do the impossible he looked at her with the big, brown, puppy-dog eyes that had been a staple in her life for over a decade.

“So what should I do Clary?”

The tears were falling now. She’d hurt him so badly, it was the last thing she’d wanted to do, but she’d hurt him. Even before the Seelie Court. 

Clary wiped the tears alway and tried to speak coherently. 

“Well, it sounds like this girl has a lot of baggage,” she said. “You’re an amazing guy Simon. You deserve to be with someone who wants you and only you.”

Now he was crying too. God, she’d made a mess of things. 

“You’re right,” he said his voice thick with anguish. “It’s over Clary.”

“I know,” Clary said choking on the tears. “I’m so sorry Simon I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I know that Clary. But, it doesn’t change the fact that you don’t love me.”

“That’s not true!” Clary insisted. “I love you, Simon. I love you so much.”

“Yeah, but not the way I love you.”

Now Clary was sobbing, she wished she could stop. She wished she knew how to fix this. 

Suddenly she found herself pulled against Simon’s chest. He was saying everything would that everything would be okay and rubbing soothing circles into her back. Of course, of course, he would try to comfort her after everything.

They stayed they that for who knows how long. If anyone had walked through Central Park that night they would have seen two devastated teenagers holding each other on a park bench.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr. I'm SheWhoTellsStories


End file.
